True high
by Agent Aleu
Summary: What if Sookie met vampires when she was a teenger? Sookie Stackhouse is a teenager in high school and teenage drama isn't the only thing she has to deal with. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sixteen and a half years old, last year of school was my freshmen year. My brother, Jason Stackhouse was a popular jock in the 11th grade. Everyone knew me as Jason's little sister, the freshmen virgin. Now being in the 10th grade, my brother is now a senior and still the popular jock that every girl wants. Even my best friend Tara, liked him. I only knew because I read her mind. Not telling her that he didn't like her back, because I knew it would upset her.

The first day back to school, at Bon temps high school. Ding! Ding! My alarm clock started going off, which woke up me out of a dead sleep. I reached out turning it off, swinging my feet off of the bed. Threw on some jeans and a nice blouse, for the first day not wanting to stand out. Downstairs a nice breakfast would be ready for Jason and me. I went downstairs after changing and was right finding one of Gran's home cooked breakfasts. The smell of eggs and bacon made me smile, taking a seat at the table while Gran poured orange juice into two glasses.

"Where is Jason?" I asked her.

"He is probably taking a shower," she replied.

Not waiting for him to come down and eat breakfast with us. I started to dig in my food. Gran was quiet this morning, which wasn't really like her. She normally had something to talk about and if she didn't, she would ask if I had any dreams. I stole a glance at her as I munched on my bacon. It crunched in my mouth, the flavor was mouth watering. Finished my bacon in minute's time then sipped most of my orange juice. I was nervous and excitement about the first day of school. Not realizing my expression showed what I was thinking, Gran asked. "Are you nervous, my dear?"

"A bit… I mean well freshmen year wasn't a piece of cake."

"It never is," she offered me a warm smile.

"I hope this is a good school year," I said smiling at her.

"Oh it will be," she assured me.

She knew some of my school years sucked since I had a few bullies. Mind reading didn't help much with the whole bully thing since I already knew what they were doing to say and do to me. Though Jason was always there for me when it got out of hand. Tara was too. I felt a rush of air blow past me. It was Jason running to eat breakfast. My food on my plate was already gone. It looked like Jason was running a bit late. Now knowing what he was doing last night, probably staying up late like normal. Jason didn't say a word, not even a good morning. He was too busy shoving the food down his throat. I wondered how he didn't past out from the lack of oxygen. Just sitting there at the table watching him and Gran finished their breakfast. He wasn't thinking about anything just food and Gran was thinking about a book she has been reading. I knew it wasn't right to read their minds. I couldn't help myself at times. Now my shield was up so I didn't hear their thoughts.

"Morning Gran," Jason finally spoke.

"Morning boy, you eat like I never fed you."

"Sook, am I taking you to school?" he asked.

"I would like it if you would," I smiled.

He nodded his head then put his dishes in the sink to be washed. I did the same. Then I went to grab my book bag out of the living room. Not seeing Jason's, guessing it was already in his truck. The door swung up and slammed.

"Sookie, come on!" Jason called.

I swung my bag over my right shoulder; it wasn't heavy yet. I ran outside climbing into his truck. Once Jason started his truck and driving, I pulled out two ponytail holders and braided my hair into two piggy tail braids. I catch Jason looking at me as I fixed my hair. _Those braids make her look innocent girl, _Jason thought. That didn't bother me, since I was an innocent girl. Unlike my brother who was a horn dog. I stared out of the window of the truck, watched a stray brown tabby cat sniff at the side of the road until it was no longer in sight. The radio came on come country station, guessed Jason got tired of the silence. He started to hum along to a Johnny Cash song. We came up to school zone but Jason didn't slow down. I held onto my seat belt tightly only waiting for the police to pull him over but it never happened. He parked the truck and glanced at me. We got out of the truck not saying a word to each other. Sometimes I thought my brother didn't like to be seen with me. He walked off to his group of friends who were gathered by a brand new truck. It was a nice truck, it was a black and four door pick up. I glanced around wondering if Tara would be riding the bus to school. Then my mind moved onto something else, wondering if there would be any new boys here. I did see a new senior in Jason's group of friends, he was cute. He had shaggy brown hair, about six foot and a nice smile. I didn't really get a great look at him, sadly. But what I saw was cute. Tara walked up behind me, she was smiling. She looked nice today, jeans, nice tennis shoes and a button up blouse.

"Hey Sook!" She smiled.

"Hey Tara, I like your clothes."

"Thanks girl, I got a new job at the pet shop so I got these yesterday for the first day of school," she explained.

I pictured Tara working at a pet shop with puppies and kitties. It was a bit hard to picture at first but knowing Tara she wouldn't be yelling at people that would get her fired and puppies can't argue back. Maybe this new job would be good for her. We walked into the school. My first job, last summer was part time at a café and I baby sat. She leaned into me whispering. "So are you going to lose it this year?"

I gave her an odd look; not knowing what she meant at first then it hit me. "I don't know..."

Tara wasn't a virgin anymore like I was; she lost it last year when we were freshmen. The bell rang, so we went to our first class; home room. I always enjoyed home room since we just sat there doing nothing most of the time, so I normally read or catch up on school work. Tara sat across from me; we glanced at each other then looked around the room. The room was filled voices, it was bad enough I could hear their thoughts the voices didn't help. It gave me a headache. The teacher rambled on about the new school year. Soon enough the bell rang and we moved on to the next class. Classes seem to just fly by since it was the first day of school we barely had any school work. A quiz here and there for a review but nothing else, Tara and I shared three classes. Lunch period came. Tara and I sat together at an empty table, someone else sat down at the table. I glanced at the boy, he seemed lonely. So I peeked into his mind. _People don't seem as friendly as my last school… Gosh I hate moving. Why is that black girl staring at me? _

I saw Tara looking at the brown headed boy. "Hey," I smiled at him. He looked up at me, "hello…" Though he didn't return the smile. He was cute, looked about 18. His brown head covered his ears slightly, he had beautiful green eyes. "Your new here, aren't you?" I asked.

He nodded, "yes… I am. Just moved here, your Sookie?"

I wondered how he knew my name, "yes and this is my friend Tara." I pointed at her. "How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Well Jason is your brother and he and another guy were talking about you earlier in the parking lot." He said.

Then I realized he was the new senior that I thought was cute. Tara thought he was cute too. She also wondered where he was from. "Oh…  
"I said, not knowing what else to say. Tara put her water bottle down and asked, "So where are you from?"

"A small town close to Texas border," he answered.

"So cowboy, what is your name?" Tara smiled.

He raised an eyebrow at her nickname, "name's Ty."

"Well nice to meet you Ty," Tara and I chimed. He chuckled at us, with a smile. _Maybe this school isn't so bad after all. Some cute girls and a good football team, _He thought. I blushed since he thought I was cute. Tara looked at me, wondering why I was blushing. We all three finished our lunch then rest of the school day flew by.


	2. Chapter 2

((Thank you everyone for reading!))

It was three thirty when school ended. I didn't see Jason so he probably wasn't going home right away. So I walked up to Tara and asked. "Are you riding the bus or going to work?"

"I don't work till five and my shift ends at nine." She replied.

"What do you even do at the pet shop?" I asked.

"Well I feed and care for the animals and help sell."

"That should be good for you," I smiled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She snapped.

"Your people skills aren't so great," I answered.

Tara scoffed and then we got into the bus. We both seat in the very back of the back, she was sitting by the window with her bag in her lap. The bus slowly filled up, and it got noisy. People on the bus talked so loudly, it was annoying. So I put up my shield so I won't get a headache though I thought I would anyways. I rather ride with Jason back and forth to school. Tara looked around the bus and poked the person in front of us and started talking. Not wanting to talk to away but Tara so I remained quiet, thinking about reading the book that was in my bag until we got to my house. The bus roared to life and took away out of the school's parking lot. It was rather bumpy in the back of the bus. I didn't know why we sat back here but this is where Tara liked to seat. We hit a pot hole in the middle of the road and the whole bus jumped from it, I swear I was going to fly out of my seat. I felt someone poke my upper arm, so I turned looking at the guy across the seat.

"Hey, you don't ride the bus…" He told me.

"Your right I normally don't," I replied sweetly. The guy was about my age maybe a year older.

"So why are you riding it now? Come to get some action?" He winked at me.

"I especially didn't come with that," I almost spat at him.

With those words Tara stopped talking to the girl in front of us and looked at the guy and I. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I hit on your friend and she became a snapping turtle…" He said.

Tara looked at me then back to the guy, "maybe she doesn't want you flirting with her… Did you even think about that?" The guy looked dumbfounded by her reply. I glared at the guy. "Jeez I'm so sorry miss moody." _Damn doesn't have to be so bitchy… All I did was flirt with the snob. _He thought. I made a face at him, narrowing my eyes. My friend tapped me on the shoulder showing us we were home. I was glad to because I would have snapped back at the guy for thinking what he thought. Tara and I got off of the bus and saw Gran sitting on the porch.

"Evening girls, I hope school went good!" She smiled.

"It was great. Adele." Tara said.

"Well I'm glad, come on inside and have some brownies I cooked up." She didn't have to tell us twice. Tara and I ran into the house dropping our bags on the couch then made a bee line for the kitchen. I heard Gran chuckling at us from behind. "Jeez girls they aren't that good."

"Oh your baking is awesome," Tara smiled at her handing me a brownie before she bit into hers.

Hours went by, just by talking and munching on brownies. We saved some for Jason and Gran. It was already seven o'clock and the sky was turning orange as the sun started to go down. It started to get slightly dark in the house since we didn't have any lights on. Gran used the sunlight most of the time. Shadows reached out meaning the sun would be done for the day real soon. Tara's expression hardened. I know she was thinking but I didn't bother to read her mind so see what she was thinking about. She hated when I got into her mind, I didn't really blame her. She glanced at me and said, "Crap… Sook I left my money at school."

"Why didn't you just even it at home?" I asked.

"You know my mom will spend it on whiskey."

"Yeah… So you want to go get it before you go home?"

"I would love too."

"Gran can I borrow your car so I can take Tara home?" I called.

"Yes but please be careful," Gran called back.

I have been driving by myself for six month. With a smile on my face, I took the keys from the kitchen and went outside with Tara. Gran drove an old blue Lincoln. It wasn't anything fancy but it got you from point A to point B. Stuck the key in and made the car come to life. I always drove Gran's car because Jason never let anyone but himself drive his truck. He brought it from his own money and that was his baby. Tara frowned as the radio turned on, it was an oldies station. She flipped it to a techno station, it wasn't my favorite music but I didn't argue. I pulled out of the drive way and headed towards the school.

"Is the school even opened this late?" I asked.

"If not then I could always pick the lock," Tara smiled.

Not liking the idea of breaking into the school, though it was just to get Tara's money. It wasn't like her to forget money, she must been in a hurry to get on the bus. Someone behind us honked wanting me to speed up but I just let them pass me. I wasn't going to speed just because some coon ass needed to get somewhere in a hurry. The rest of the ride to the school was quiet; I parked the car in the parking lot. There were about a dozen other cars here. I thought that was weird. We got out of the car and walked into the school. The lights were on, it was weird. We past a class room and the door were wide open. There sat in at the teacher's desk a man in his thirties. He was pale white, a head full of black hair that was comb back. His navy blue button up shirt was tucked into his dark pants; I personally thought he was old school kind of cute. Then I walked to Tara, who getting her money out of her locker.

"Why are there people still here?" I asked.

"Still here, I think they just got here."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "just got here for what?"

"It looks like a night school, Sook. Ya know for vampires and stuff." She said.

Bon temps at its own night school for the supernatural? I heard of other school doing it for vampire rights but never did I think Bon temp would. It's such a small town, mostly the bigger cities and places did. She started to walk back towards the exit.  
"Come on, it creeps me out."

"Jeez you big baby," I said.

We past the class room again but this time the door was shut. I stopped peeking in the room, there were a few students and it looked like the cute man was the teacher. My friend scoffed as she watched me, stormed over to tugging on my arm so we could leave but I didn't want too. The teacher was still talking to his students but he turned his head and looked straight at me. Something about his gaze made me smile at him. Tara finally yanked on my arm around I was peeled away from the window and spun around. BAM! I ran into someone, stumbling back onto I caught my footing.

"I'm so sorry," I began before I even looked up at the person. Tara didn't say a word and I didn't know why. Normally she would have popped off saying, watch it or stupid! The man I ran into was over six foot, pale, blonde hair that was combed back and muscular. He was handsome in the black wife beater with leather jacket over it and black pants. He smiled at me weakly and said, "It's okay…" The man was holding papers in his hand; I wondered what they were for. But before I could even try to read his mind Tara dragged me out into the parking lot. _Sookie, what is wrong with you? There are vampires in there; why in the hell would you want to stay? They want to drink our blood! _Tara's mind was yelling at me. It almost made me flinch hearing her, I fumbled with the keys dropping them.

"If they wanted to kill us they would have already," I said.

She didn't reply to me, she just huffed waiting for me to get the keys. I grunted the stupid keys rolled over the car. Her foot tapped waiting for me. The car suddenly lifted up, it scared me. So from my crouching position I landed back on my butt gasping. The blonde headed man said, "Are you going to get your keys?" I nodded then quickly grasped them and stood up. He set the car back down gently.

"Thanks," I said. He just nodded.

Tara got into the car, she looked scared as hell. The man watched me as I got into the car. Stuck the key in and tried to start it. The car started making a funny noise, it spat and sputtered. I sighed; it was probably because he just lifted the car like it was nothing. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks in the chest. No human could have done that! He was a vampire and wasn't scared to show it. My heart fluttered as I tried to start the car again. Failed. The blonde head vampire tapped on the window and I rolled it down.

"Do you two need a ride home?" He asked.

Before I could reply Tara reached over and tried starting the car again. It roared to life.  
"No thanks," I smiled at him. Before I could say good-bye he was done.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks has past. Nothing big has happened, well beside Jason making the football team once again. Sometimes I would go to his practices and watch, Tara would come with me. Ty the guy I met at the lunch table he joined the football team. He was the line backer. School ended; Tara and I went to watch one of Jason's practices.

Sitting the blenchers with Tara watching the football practice, she said. "Isn't he cute?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Jason and Ty…"

"Yes Ty is," I smiled sheepishly.

He still sat with us at lunch sometimes; we talked and sometimes flirt with one another. The sun shined brightly into my eyes; I pulled my white sunglasses out of my bag and slipped them on. They were big, covering part of my cheeks and they had rhinestones on the sides. In between watching the practice Tara and I worked on math homework. I glanced at Tara's paper.

"You have the X in the wrong spot," I said.

"No you do," she protested.

We both started to work out the problem and laughed since we both had it wrong. Time started to fly by; we finished our math homework and it was time to go home. Practice was over and the boy started to get off of the field. Tara hopped up as she sat on something on fire.

"Crap I got to go or I'll be late for work, later Sook."

I watched Tara leave then went to go get into Jason's truck. Ty walked up beside me smiling.

"Hey why did Tara run off?" He asked.

"She has work," I answered.

He opened the truck door for me; then I crawled in thanking him. He nodded and told me good-bye. Jason soon got into the truck started it then peeled out of the parking lot.

"Have a good practice?" I asked.

"Yeah it was fine," he mumbled.

Jason kept looking back as he drove home. _Did he get lost or is he not coming? _He thought.

"Is coming over or do you just like driving and looking behind you?" I asked.

"Oh Ty is coming over." He replied.

My mind began to run, Ty the guy I thought was cute was coming over to my house! I was so glad Jason was on the football team; I smiled. So I turn looking behind us, there was a black mustang V6 2000. The car was clean and nice. Jason pulled up into the drive way and parked turning the car off. Ty parked right behind Jason. I got out of the truck and looked at Ty.

"You didn't tell me you were coming over." I said.

He chuckled, "sorry I didn't know I had to ask. May I come over?"

I giggled, "Yes you may."

Jason rolled his eyes at me, since I was talking to his friend. Not bothering to read their thoughts I went straight to my room to finish my other homework. Buzz! My phone went off; checking the message. It was from Tara. Funny how the world worked since I was just about to message her and tell her that Ty was over. My phone was nothing fancy it was just an older flip phone like Tara's but her was black while my was gray.

Tara: Hey girl

Sook: Guess what!

Tara: What?

Sook: Ty came over with Jason.

Tara: Girl! You got this good you got a hot guy over at your place.

Sook: Yeah but he didn't come over for me…

Tara: How cares! I'll talk to you later.

I put my phone away and went back to go my homework. My history book wasn't here; I left it at school! And I had a report that was due soon, which makes I have to go get it or fail my homework. So I got up and went to get Gran's keys so I could drive to school to get my books. The school was opened since the night school it had, people would be there. Gran was reading an old timey book when I had asked her. She had let me go since it was for school. The ride there was quiet since there was no good music on the radio. The school's lights were on as I pulled up into the drive way. I parked the car then got out not bothering to lock it. My mind wondered back to a few weeks ago when I ran into the blonde headed vampire who had helped me get my cars keys. It scared the crap out of Tara. I shoved the thoughts away as I swung the door open. My book was in my locker. The history report had to be so long but I could write about any time period I wanted. I walked by a class room and saw out of the corner of my eye the same black headed teacher. He was sitting there teaching. I knew staring wasn't nice so I walked by to my locker. Once it was unlocked I reached in and grabbed my history book. RING! The bell went off and it made me jump dropping my book; I wasn't used to the bell ringing at night. A few people walked out of the class room going to the next class. My book was lying on the floor open to the page were I marked. Then there a pale hand reaching towards the book.

"Here," the person who picked up my book said, the person had a southern drawl.

I looked up at the person and it was the teacher that I thought was nice looking. "Thank you, sir."

"Compton," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Compton.

I held the book close to my chest. "What are you doing here at night school? You're a day time student?" Mr. Compton said.

"Yes I am but I have a history report due and I forgot my book," I explained.

Since he was up closer, I got to see him better. He had outstanding blue eyes; it reminded me of the ocean. My mind spun with a few questions, was he a vampire? Was he human and just working for the night school? He smiled at me weakly; he had nice white teeth.

"Well I'm a history teacher if you ever need help just come by," he said.

"Oh thanks I'll keep that in mind." I smiled at him then added, "Well I have to leave now or my grandmother will worry."

"Good night."

"Night," I replied.

The next day, the morning went easy. Gran had to take me to school since Jason left without me. Which he did sometimes since it wasn't a big deal. Tara and I were at lunch, sitting with Ty.

"So you went to night school by yourself?" Ty asked in shock, his eyes were wide.

"Yes it really isn't scary… There are a lot less students though," I replied.

"I would bring a weapon next time, just in case," he said then took a bit out of his meatloaf.

Tara made a face at his food, she ate a salad. Ty and Tara talked about vampires and night school. I didn't listen because I had the history teacher on my mind. He was nice looking, his blue eyes stood out and his white teeth. I still wondered if he was a vampire or not. He didn't seem scary as I thought if he were a vampire. We finished our lunch the dumped our trays as we went to our other classes.

My report was due report and I still didn't want what time period to write about. Maybe a war in the 1200s or a battle in the 1600s… I could make up my mind. Through the rest of my class I barely focused on them so they went by fast. I couldn't think stopping of my history report. Even Tara was farther ahead than me. She was going to write about slaves.

School has ended and Tara and I rode with Jason home. Tara and Jason talked about the night school. Jason shot a few glares at me but I didn't care, he did a lot more stupider things they go into a place with vampires. I thought to myself not all vampires are bad. People just were too busy focusing on the bad instead of looking at the good. We got home and went into the house. Tara left to go to work since she wanted to go in early to get some over time. Jason and Gran talked about football. I wasn't listening since it was boring to me. I was too busy thinking of my history report then I decided I would go to Mr. Compton for help since he offered.

"Gran can I borrow your car? It's for school…" I said.

"Did you leave your books at school again?" She asked.

"No but I promise it's for school."

Jason gave me a look. _Why do you want to go back to that devil school at night? Is my sister stupid? _He thought. I rolled my eyes at him and Gran handed me the keys. She would have probably let me go anyways since I barely ask to go anywhere.

"Be home by ten!" She called out as I walked out of the house.

Ten was the time because it was a school night other wises it was 11. I got into the car and drove to the school with my stuff in my lap. It was seven and the sun was peaking over since it was setting. Shadows stretched across the road as I drove. The sky started to get dark so the vampires were start coming out then the school would open. I parked the car in the school parking lot; I frowned since the lights weren't on yet. But instead of waiting for the lights to come on, I got out of the car with my stuff then walked into the school. The lights in the school were on. I knew the lights in the parking lot works but I didn't understand why they weren't on. Did vampire need lights at night? They were used to the night so maybe they didn't need lights. I walked to the Mr. Compton's class room; no one was in there not even him. The room seemed kind of dead without anyone in it. I flipped on the lights and looked around. Everything looked the same as if it was day time.

"Hello?"

The voice made me jump, I never heard anyone come in. I spun around seeing Mr. Compton sitting at his desk.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"Oh I'm fine… I thought about your offer and I need some help on my history report." I said.

I wondered where his class was. "If you're not busy too." I added.

"No I don't have a class for another hour or so. So what is your report about?" He asked.

"Well I have to write five pages on anything history time period." I explained.

He pointed to a desk so I could take a seat. Which I did; taking a seat in the first row. It felt odd being the only student in the class room.

"Have you decided what to write about?"

"No sir," I replied.

"Well what about the Civil war?"

"The 1800s," I said.

"Yes… I could really help a lot if you wrote about it. I know a lot about the Civil war." He said.

"Okay the Civil war…"

"Well I remember Bon temps was just a hole in the road," He started off.

It was peaceful listening to him, and then it hit me. "You remember?"

"Yes I remember, I was a soldier in the Civil war…"

"So… you're a…" My voice trailed off.

"A vampire?"

I nodded.

"Yes I am." He said.

Wow, I had a crush on a vampire! Everyone had a crush on their teachers but my was a vampire too! I listened to his southern voice as he talked about the war. It was peaceful listening to me, I even put my shield down but I didn't hear his thoughts.

((Please review))


	4. Chapter 4

(Thanks for reading but if you want more I need some reviews!)

Before I knew I finished my report just by his help. A bright smile appeared upon my lips; showing I was happy that he helped me with my homework. I reread my report twice thinking I did a good job. But I couldn't have done it with Mr. Compton. We sat there and talked to each other for another twenty minutes. I asked him some vampires' questions. He mostly answered yes or no unless I answer for details. Mr. Compton was a gentleman; I could tell just by talking to him and how he helped me with my homework. I didn't know any other teacher that would probably have helped me with that report. My stress of my history report was no longer there since I finished it. Even he read over it once and told me it was good. I glanced at the clock and saw that I needed to be home soon or Gran would flip out. Held my books close to my chest and said, "Well thank you so much but I must be getting home."

He nodded, "of course. And if you ever need help again I'm glad to do so."

I stood up and walked over to the door. The blonde headed vampire who helped me with my car keys was standing there looking at me. It almost made me want to gasp then he walked around me and to Mr. Compton. I didn't stay to know what they business was. So I just went to the parking lot to leave and go home. Home was a great idea right now. Gran could read my report and she would be interest in the history teacher's stories. I started to pull out of the school's parking lot and then the books in my slipped and hit the floor board. My history book hit my foot making the car not doing what I wanted. The car jerk making my chest hit the steeling wheel. The impact of the steel wheel knocked the breath out of me or I would have gasped.

BAM! My foot was finally on the brake so it stopped. I was afraid of what the bam was; I turned gasping. I crashed into another car; the other car was experience. Gran was going to kill me if she saw this, her car wrecked with another one. I didn't even turn off the car before I got out. "Cracker jacks!" My first left tire was flat. I also ran over a coke cola glass bottle and it popped the tire. This was horrible; I had no way of getting home or how the car owner would reaction. I glanced around and saw the blonde headed vampire staring. His expression was off like he just dropped his keys down the toilet. He then walked over to the cars and I.

"Is this your car? If so I'm super sorry." I said.

He nodded at me. "Yes this is my car…"

My eyes widen; I didn't know what he was going to do. I could hear my own heart racing waiting to see what he was going to do. Was he going to kill me for this? Make me pay for it? How could I pay for that? Gran was going to be pissed.

"Don't worry it could have been worse… do you have a way home?" he asked; his voice was smooth and calm. He telling me not to worry was like he knew I was… or it was my expression. I shook my head then replied quickly. "I can walk." I didn't want to walk all the way home especially at night. He raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at the cars. "Let me take you home and don't worry about the cars I'll get them both fixed." He said kindly.

I stood there like a dummy, not saying anything just thinking about the words he just spoke. I tried to read his mind to see if he planned on doing anything beside just take me home but I couldn't hear his thoughts like I couldn't with Mr. Compton. It made me wonder why I couldn't read their minds, did they even think?

"Are you going to get in the car or walk home?" He asked.

I grabbed my books and got into his car; the car was very nice. Gran's car got the worse end of the deal, it got a flat tires and a large dent. While… the blonde headed vampire's car barely got a dent. That reminded me I didn't know his name. I was riding in a care and I didn't know the driver's name. It sort of freaked me out.

"What's your name?" I finally asked.

"Eric Northman." He stated, "Yours?"

"Sookie Stackhouse," I replied.

I gave him the address to Gran's house. The ride was quiet; he would glance at me every now and then but wouldn't say anything. He parked the car in the drive way and leaned over towards me inhaling deeply.

"What are you?"

"A 17 year old that's in 10th grade," I replied.

He didn't reply; we got out of the car and walked up to the house. He opened the door for me kindly. "Come in, "I said. He walked in behind me. Gran was sitting on the couch. Eric began to explain why he took me and home. Gran's expression changed a few times in the story of me wrecking her car. After the story was over she looked at me and sighed. Eric told her not to worry that he would pay for everything. That was mighty kind of him when it was totally my fault. He smiled at me then left.

A few nights later Eric came back with the car fixed up and everything. Gran was so thankful for the kind vampire. I even thanked him though it wasn't my car but it was my fault what happened. The next day went smooth until later that night. I sat down on my bed reading a book. As I flipped the pages of the books something felt off. I felt like someone was staring at me so I looked up for my book thinking it would be my cat or brother. My eyes widen and I gasped. Eric was standing there at the foot of my bed; I scooted back farther onto my bed quickly. "What are you reading?" He asked. "Ro- What are you doing here more car business?" I said.

He shook his head, "nope that is all taken care of… I came to see you."

I didn't understand why he came to see me. "Why?"

"Do you treat all your guests like this?"

"No…" I replied then what Gran would have told me. 'Respect your elders,' and he was older than me.

He didn't reply after I said no. "So… how was your day?" Dumb question vampires don't come out in daytime.

"Well well I suppose I slept…" He said then added, "Yours?"

"Good but school was boring like normal… But after that I went and had ice cream with some friends." I smiled.

"Did you boyfriend go with you?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

He then sat on the edge of my bed looking at me with a weak smirk. The way he looked at me made me squirm. He then looked at my book that was in my lap; my finger was holding my spot since I did not close the book. Then his eyes slowly ran up my body until they met mine.

"Oh…" Was all he told me?

"Why do you go to night school?" He asked.

"Oh Mr. Compton helps me with some classes…"

"You're not scared? He is vampire…"

"I'm not scared of him or of you."

He chuckled at me and then said. "Brave…"

"You can that say…"

I glanced at the time it was about midnight and I had school in the morning so I should have been to sleep by now. He noticed that I was looking at the clock.

"Well I guess you should sleep… see you around." He said then disappear within a blink of an eye.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at lunch Tara and I were sitting alone. "There is a game Friday are you doing?" She asked. "Of course I am going." I replied. _I hope someone asks me to go to the game with them... Maybe Ty he is... so hot! Sookie is so lucky Ty goes over to her house. I wonder who we are playing Friday... _She thought.

I never thought of myself as lucky since Ty came over; after all he came over with Jason not to see me. RING! The bell rang snapped me back into reality. Tara and I went to class. I wasn't very focused on my school work; I had a lot on my mind. Like the game Friday, Ty and Eric visiting me last night. I couldn't help but wonder if I was dreaming about Eric visiting. But why would I dream about Eric?

"Stackhouse!" The teacher called my name. "When is the test?"

I didn't know the answer since I wasn't listening. So I dug into his mind and found the answer. "next week!" I knew digging in the teacher's mind to the answer is wrong but this wasn't a test so...

"You were listening..' He mumbled to himself.

A few of the other students just stared at me. The teacher began talking again but I wasn't listening. I was glad this was my last class of the day because this wasn't the first time a teacher did that today. Normally I wasn't the student to do that. I was one that tried to get straight As and stay on the teacher's good side. The bell rang and the entire class room of students stormed out of the room to leave. I was one of the last ones to the leave the classroom. When I finally made it out of the room I met Tara in the halls.

She seemed happy; coming over to me. "Sook, I think Bryan is going to ask me to the game Friday! Could you walk by him and see if he is?"

"Tara you know I don't like digging through someone's mind like that." I protested.

She huffed. "Fine.. Party poop-er."

we got onto the bus and rode to my house. Once we were there we ran to my room. Tara started rambling about the game and boys. "What are you wearing to the game?" I asked her. That was probably the wrong question to ask her. Tara smiled at me. "Well I just got this new shirt and I'll wear some cute jeans that hug my butt! What are you wearing? No, what I'll help you out." She then started to go through my clothes. "I'll wear some jeans and a nice blouse." I suggested.

"Sookie! Come on I'll have to show you off to the guys then you'll totally get a date.'' She said.

Tara held up some skirt and I shook my head to them. She finally pulled out some jeans. "No though are too tight." I retorted. "Oh goodie you are wearing them! They'll make your ass look good." She smiled.

"Tara!" I said since she cussed. She just rolled her eyes at me.

Tara then grabbed her bag and said. "Oh my I'm going to be late for work!" She hugged me goodbye and left. I was there alone, Jason was at a friend's and Gran was out playing cards with some of her old friends. I got my science and math homework out and then lay in onto my bed. Then I decided to go take a shower. My bare feet hit the floor as I walked; the echo of my walking was a bit creepy. The warm shower was peaceful; I washed up and shaved. I stepped out of the shower onto the rug.

The warm water run down my body and dripped onto the bathroom rug. I then wrapped my pink robe around my wet body; it clung to me. Brushed my wet hair and then walked back into my room to change and do my homework. I gasped loudly as I saw Eric standing in my room. How did he get in? I was the only one home.

"what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Remember? I told you I would come again..." He replied looking at the robe that clung to my wet body.

"How did you get in? No one is home besides me."

"Your window was open..." He shrugged.

Eric was stating mu window was open had to mean he climbed in my window. But how did climb in my window when my room was on the second floor? Then I remember he was a vampire. I took a step back since I was freaked out by him coming through my window.

He cocked his head to the side and said. "It's okay..."

How was it okay? He sneaked in through my window to see me! I had a lot of question spinning in my mind like why didn't he come through the door? Why did he want to see me again?

"I'm going to change." I grabbed my clothes and then waited for him to leave the room. When he did not move I than pointed to the door so he would get the idea.

Eric smiled. "Okay Change."

I huffed. "I am not going to do it in front of you." So I took my clothes and went to the bathroom. After I was done changing I went back to my room. Eric was sitting on the foot of my bed. I stared at him and then said down onto the bed. My homework was front of me waiting for to finish it so I could hand it in tomorrow at school. So I then wrapped my fingers around my pencil and stared at the paper.

"Homework?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

My bed shifted as Eric leaned closer to me, I didn't know if he was looking at me or my homework."Are you a teacher at the night school?" I asked as I wrote a few answers onto my paper. "No I am not... I was there dealing with vampire business. So I couldn't help you with your homework." He replied.

I snapped my head up and saw my face was only a few inches from his. So then after scooting away from him I said. "That is not why I asked. I was wondering since I seen you up at the school a lot..." My voice was strong at first and then slowly faded.

He nodded his head and then watched me finish my homework.

"Why do you come visit me?"

"Well isn't that what friends do?" He asked.

I didn't think we were friends. "Well yes they do. But I didn't think we were friends I barely know you."

"Okay my name is Eric Northman and I'm a vampire. There you go..." He smirked knowing that isn't what I meant.

"Well Mr. Northman it is getting late."

"Call me Eric. And yes it is... its midnight. Goodbye Miss. Stackhouse." He winked and then left out of my window.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday night, time for the game. I dressed into my nice black button up blouse and into the tight jeans Tara had picked out for me. She was right they did make my butt look good. Looked at myself in the mirror and then told myself I was ready for the game.

It was the first game this year so I knew everyone was going to be there. That is one thing Bon temps does, football games. I couldn't help but wonder if the night students would show up... Vampires at a football game.

"Sookie!" Gran called out, stretching my name as long as she could.

"Coming Gran!" I called out and then ran downstairs to her.

"Don't you look special- your wearing make up." Gran said sounding a bit surprised.

She was right I was wearing make up. Pink lipstick, black eyeliner and some mascara.

"Your a very pretty young lady... go get in the car, okay." She said.

So once I was in the car I waited. What if Eric comes by tonight and I am not there? I wondered; Eric have been coming by ever night to visit me.

Once we all were at the game; I sat down on the bleachers. The cold metal seeped through my jeans. I looked out into the football field seeing Tara on the edge talking to some guy. She looked happy, smiling and touching her hair as she spoke. It made me wonder if she got asked out to the game. So then I tried reaching out to see if I could read her mind. Suddenly I heard a bunch of minds screaming and whispering all at once. My head pounded heavily so I had to put up my shield. Ouch! That would give anyone a migraine; sometimes I just wished for silence.

I waved and whistled at Tara getting her attention. She turned looking right at me and then she beckoned me to come down to her. And that's what I did, jogged down to the edge of the football field. The guy she been talking to looked at me and then made a face but his expression went back to normal when Tara looked at him. "Hey... Your not from Bon Temps." I stated kindly, wondering where this new guy was from.

"No he is from the other school our team is playing against." Tara beamed brightly showing her white teeth.

"Yeah my friend and I decided to come over here and to tell y'all Bon Temps is losing the game." He said with a smirk.

"Well you haven't play with Jason Stackhouse." Tara snapped.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact my best friend was standing up for my brother. This guy didn't even look like a football player, he was skinny and looked like someone who needs to play basketball. Bon Temp football players could snap this guy in half like a twig. A brown headed lean guy walked up to us; that must have been his friend.

"Who are you?" Tara asked.

"My name is Alcide." He said.

"Hello Alcide, I'm Sookie and this is my friend Tara." I smiled.

He was a nice piece of eye candy; like Jason's best friend Ty. Alcide ran his hand through his brown hair. "Nice to meet you ladies but I better go practice for the football game, maybe meet some future teammates." Then he jogged off. What did he mean...by future teammates?

"Future teammates?" Tara mumbled to herself.

"Yeah Alcide is probably moving... so this is his last game with us." The guy answered Tara.

I ignored the rest of the conversation and thought about this new guy I just met less then five minutes ago. Tara snapped her fingers in my face snapping me back into reality.  
"Earth to Sookie!" She said.

"Yes?"

"You been ignoring me for like three minutes now! I said let's go up on the bleachers and sat down since the sun has done down." She said matter-of-fact.

Nodded my head and headed up to the bleachers with her.

"Do you a drink or something?"

"Yeah soda and a candy bar." She handed me a couple of dollars.

"I'll be right back, coca cola?" I asked.

"Yes."

The line for the snack bar was surprisingly short. So then I ran in line before it got longer.

Hot dogs .75

Soda .50

Nachos .75

Cotton candy 1.00

Candy .50

Water .50

Slice of Pizza 1.50

Then decided I wanted nacho and a water. The girl in front of me was struggling with her food leaning back seemed like a smart idea until I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay." Eric smiled at me. What was he doing here? He wasn't a student or staff of the school.

"Miss what would you like?"

"Nachos, water, a chocolate bar and coca cola please."

"2.25 please."

I then pulled out my money to pay but before I could hand the kind lady the money Eric gave her a five.

"It's not for you!"

"I know but I'm paying for you."  
"Thanks but no thanks."

I shoved his hand back and reached out handing the lady the money. He smirked at me and reached over me handing her the five.

"No!" I protested and finally threw the money at the lady. The redheaded woman stared at the both of us and finally took my money.

_Why didn't the girl let him pay for it? Who this he anyways? Her uncle? He is really cute, tall too. _She thought and smiled at Eric. While Eric was busy looking at the smiling woman, I took my food and started to walk to the bleachers. Sighed heavily as I thought about what the woman thought. Mr. Compton came in sight and smiled at me.

"Hello Mr. Compton." I said.

"Call me Bill."

Bill was staring at me with squinted eyes, his expression was clearing not happy. Then I realized he wasn't glaring me down, it was staring at someone behind me. So I slowly turned my head around seeing Eric standing right behind me. They were just glaring at each other like they were about to break out into a mauling fight. I got to break the silence and now!

"I didn't know you liked football Mr-Bill."

"Well...not much to do in this town after all I am a teacher. Why are you here Mr. Northman?"

"Love a good game."

Not knowing why there was so much tension between the two of them but all I knew was I didn't like it.

"Sookie Stack-" Tara said walking up to her, she saw Eric and stop in mid word.

"Sorry it took so long, I got...caught up and started talking." I quickly explained, inching away from the two vampires.

Tara eyed down the two vampires. I finally handed over her food and then we silently went to the bleachers to watch the game.

(Thanks for reading! Want more then I'll need some reviews.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Thank you for all reviews, my fellow readers!)

The game was good, we won barely. It went into overtime since we were tied with the other team. The other team was very good, I had to give them that. But I pretty much agree with what Tara said, "no one could beat Jason." He was the football hero in Bon temps. I was on the edge of my seat during the whole game. Tara was screaming at Jason as she jumped up and down. It was a heck of a game even Gran would agree with you on that. Next week was another game, home coming.

I got home after the game. It was around eleven o'clock and I was tired since it was a long day. Pushed my shoes off and kicked them under my bed. I stripped out my clothes to slip on my nightshirt. Once there was a puddle of clothing on the floor, I grabbed my nightshirt. I slipped it on and smoothed it down, it almost reached my knees.

"The shirt is a bit big don't you think?" Eric asked.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "No! What? How long have you been there?" I demanded to know.

"A few seconds after you walked in the door." He answered bluntly like I should have already have known.

"Why are you here? I'm tired and ready for bed." I whined.

"I came by to say goodnight and to warn you to stay away from Bill Compton."

"What why? Mr. Compton helps me with my history." I retorted.

"He isn't a good vampire, stay away."

I began to ponder why he wasn't a good vampire. Eric walked over to me, pecked my lips and sped away. My heart fluttered with excitement. That was a small kiss but my first kiss.

Saturday morning I woke up happy. I didn't know why I was so happy but I was. Tara and I were going to go to the movies. So after I took a shower and got ready. Tara was already, in my room playing on my phone.

"Hey, looking through my messages?" I asked.

"Oh yeah... I saw you got Ty's number." She waggled her eyebrows at me with a cocky smile.

"You are so nosy." I smiled at her and then took my phone away from her. Yes I had his number but I didn't call or message him. I told him from my brother, Jason.

"So you been deleting your messages?" Tara asked.

"No! I haven't message him and no I haven't called him either."

"Uh huh."

"I haven't but maybe he will message me." I smiled full of hope.

"Or call..." Tara winked.

I rolled my eyes and said. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head and we left for the movies. The ride to the movie was pretty much silent beside the background music coming from the radio. Tara hummed along as she stared out of the side window. Once we reached the movies, the parking lot was fulled. Just great! I hoped they won't sold out. It took my twice around the parking lot just to find a parking place.

We got out of the car and Tara huffed about something but I ignored it. As we walked up, Ty and a little girl walked out of the movies. My friend nudged my arm with a smile.

"Ty?"

"Hey! Sookie, Tara." He smiled

"Who are you?" I smiled at the little blonde headed girl.

"I'm Lexis... I'm Ty's cousin. We came to visit." She beamed at me, her smile was so wide you could seeing she lost some teeth.

"She wanted to see a movie and I had nothing better to do." Ty said.

"Aww that's really sweet."

Tara walked off leaving Ty and I to talk while she got the movie tickets.

"Did you like the movie?" I asked Lexis.

She nodded her head, bouncing her blond curls. "Oh yes! Tara."

I chuckled softly. "No I'm Sookie, she is Tara." Pointing to my best friend.

"Dammit!" She shouted.

Ty looked confused. "Guess they were sold out..."

Tara stormed out over. "The damn assholes are sold out." Lexis looked at her oddly since she cussed.

Lexis tugged on Ty's hand. "Ty can we go and get some ice cream?" She pointed across the street to the ice cream shop. Ty nodded his head, yes. "Can Sookie and Tara come too?" She asked.

"That would be up to them." Ty said. Lexis looked at us and I nodded, Tara shrugged. "Sure we'll come little girl."

So we all walked across the narrow street to the ice cream shop. It was a family owned shop. Small and homey. Its sweet smell filled your nose the moment you walked into the building.

I sat down with my strawberry ice cream and ate the cherry off of the top. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tara waving at someone. Spun around on the bar stool and saw Alcide walking over to the ice cream shop. That guy from the football team was right, he was moving. It looked like Alcide moved to Bon temps. He walked in and came over to us.

"Hey!" Tara and I chimed at the same time. He smiled at us. "Hi."

"So you moved to Bon temps?" I asked.

"Yes I did..."

"It looks like we will be seeing each other a lot then." I replied.

He leaned on the table slightly and then glanced at Ty and his little cousin. "Well I guess I'll see you around. I'm going to watch the movie."

Tara said. "You can't its sold out." Alcide smirked and then pulled out a ticket. "I brought it earlier." She shouted. "You lucky bastard!"

We finished out ice creams and sat there chit chatting. It was a nice day though we didn't get to see the movie.

Later that night. Tara was going to stay the night but some cops called her that her mother was found on the side of the road in her car, past out drunk. So she had to leave to take care of her mother. Tara's mother was a drunk and the whole town new it. I felt bad for her but she was a great daughter, took care of her mother no matter what.

I sat there on my bed, messaging Ty. My heart flutter, Ty and I were messaging each other. Tara had told me that he liked me but I wasn't so sure about that. "Who are you messaging?"

Gasped and jumped making my jolt. "Dammit Eric!" I said, since he scared me. Eric smiled at me. "I told you not to do that!"

He shrugged. "I guess I don't listen to teenage girl."

With that remark I started to ignore him and messaging Ty again. All I saw was a hand over my phone and then he took it from me.

"Ty? Who is this Ty?" He said.

I tackled him. "Give it back!" He started laughing at me, acting as if I didn't tackled him.

"His a friend not hand my phone over!"

"A friend that is a guy...boyfriend." He smirked. My phone buzzed and he started messaging with his super vampire sped. My jaw dropped.  
"What did he say? What are you telling him?" I started.

Eric tossed the phone back at me. "He asked you to home coming and I told him no..."

My hands became very weak the phone slipped out and landed on the bed. "YOU what!" So running through all of my message and what Eric said was true.

"Its not like your taking me to home coming? Why did you tell him no?"


End file.
